N1NJ4
N1NJ4 is the product of a failed experiment, gone right. Backstory When he was born in 1369, there was a massive war going on between the two local tribes, the Mitsubishi Tribe, and the Toyota Tribe. 10 Shinobi hired by the Toyotas, entered the town of Mitsubishi at night and assassinated everyone. The town was burned down, nothing was left. All but one shinobi left, for he was tasked to look for any survivors. The shinobi of this time period were very skilled, and normally would not even worry about survivors, but he could he crying in the distance. With a sudden poof, he was over to where the sounds were coming from. Lifting some rubble and dead bodies, he found a baby. With no hesitation at all, he unsheathed his Katana and thrust it right at the baby. But the baby waved his arm to the side, knocking the sword slightly off course, just enough to miss. Stunned that his attack was blocked by a mere baby, he lost his composure and swore out loud. Frustrated and embarrassed the shinobi did not want to miss again, so he picked up the baby by the collar and was going to slice it in half. As soon as he brought his arm back, the baby pissed on his face. This would not have been so bad, if the shinobi was not yelling at the time, so his mouth was wide open. Foiled again by the baby, the shinobi felt shamed and was about to commit seppuku, when the baby crawled up to him. Unable to kill the baby, or himself the shinobi took this as a sign, and returned back to the base. He explained his situation to the headmasters, and they laughed out loud, some even rolled on the floor laughing. After the roflcoptering was done, they allowed the shinobi to raise the child, and go through training. Training The young little shinobi grew up to become head of every single class, he possessed great skill. In time he was appointed to become one of the Headmaster's, he just had to complete one more mission. There were rumors of disappearances and killings in local towns. People would have their blood drained, or was just never seen again. Little did anyone know, there was a Vampire infestation. The shinobi, all grown up and trained, was just simply a bad ass. He walked right into the Vampire camp all alone and motioned them to come with his hand, and said "Come at me bro." The Vampires came at him, with a much faster speed, than he anticipated, but he still sliced them down. The Head Vampire just laughed and walked casually to the shinobi. With extreme prejudice, the shinobi thrusted his katana into the Vampire heart. The Head Vampire just laughed and pulled the sword further in, getting closer to the shinobi. The shinobi wondering what the hell kind of demon he was dealing with, noticed the other vampires getting up and healing their wounds, he knew he was done for. The Head Vampire, knew they could benefit from having someone as skilled as this shinobi on their side, bit him, turning him into a Vampire Ninja. When the shinobi awoke, all he saw was darkness. He was underground for a week. He broke through the dirt and came up into the camp. He was furious and was going to kill all the vampires, but as noticed quickly, they were already dead. The Toyota shinobi learned that the vampires were succumbed to silver, and had made silver katanas and had just slaughtered all of the vampires. Since the young shinobi was undergoing a transformation, and it was interrupted with the death of the Head Vampire, he had not fully transformed. He had apparently going through a loop hole in the system, for he was only a half vampire. The Toyota shinobi quickly rushed and surrounded the young shinobi. They commended him for surviving underground, they had no idea he had been turned. They brought him back to the base, and got him washed up and cleaned. They then started a celebration since the vampires were dead. During the ceremony they had announced that the young shinobi was not qualified to become a headmaster since he had not defeated the vampires. Outraged the shinobi threw the table he was sitting at. Stunned by this great feat of strength, thats when everyone noticed that the shinobi's fangs had come out. "DEMON!" was screamed, and swords were drawn. The young shinobi knew that his life here was over, he had to start anew. He poofed the fuck out of there and traveled across the land searching far and wide. He ended up over in Germany for a bit over in 1936 living with a cute young girl. But he kept causing so much trouble with the Nazi's that she told him to leave, she said "You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air". He begged and pleaded with her day after day, but she packed his suit case and sent him on his way. She gave him a kiss, and then gave him his ticket. He put his walkman on and said, "I might as well kick it". Life Thereafter Since the young Vampire/Shinobi had left his homeland, he had been roaming around the world looking for a new home, searching far and wide. He had settled in many places, Germany, Amsterdam, Maryland, Delaware, California, and Hawaii. It was not until late 2010, that he had decided to return to Maryland and choose it as his permanent place of residence. He is in current control of the Piney Orchard region, and has made neighboring allies with Crofton and Bowie regions, and some further away such as Annapolis and College Park. He plans on expanding his reach possibly to Glen Burnie, or to take over Annapolis, in the near future.